The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash The Soulreapers
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: After retrieving the element of magic and securing it in the Oaks library in ponyville Adam and his gang of ponies or humans plus a new addition Applejack now set off toward a new adventure and a new universe full of Hollows Soulreapers Arrancar and Zanpakuto . What is going to happen in this said adventure ? R
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of the American Doctor and Rainbow Dash Episode 4 : The Soulreapers

_**A/n: This is going to be an interesting episode seeing as to how Captain Seville of Undead Squad 15 from the story Adam and the Chipmunks : Undead Squad 15 as he will make an appearance in this episode so enjoy the episode **_

Chapter 1 It's Soulreaper Time

_**Universe : Pony MLP FIM **_

_**Location : Canterlot ,Equestria , Canterlot Castle **_

_**Adam's POV **_

I was relaxing in my bedroom of the TARDIS . Apparently it was Twilight that moved the TARDIS from Canterlot to Ponyville but moved it straight at the entrance so she could make the trek easier which to me was fine meanwhile Rainbow Scoots Spike and Silverspoon were all either sleeping or watching what was on TV . I was finally able to wake up and see what was going on . Sure enough everyone was enjoying themselves and nopony seemed to notice the black and red TARDIS just being there though if you thought about it .

Of course it turned out that I felt an evil now this was going to be an interesting adventure . Twilight was let in and sure enough she was gone from Pony to human in ten seconds flat soon the farm pony was curious as to what a 'box' was doing here . She knocked on the door in which I was in the main control room plotting the course for a new universe to go and help out . "Uh pardon me but who are you?" I asked wanting her name . "Ah'm Applejack and ah happen to run Sweet apple acres and ah was wondering what yer uh box is doing here?" asked Applejack . "how about you come on inside and i'll explain what I know" I said . She walked in and she was given clothes that matched her personality . _Well that's new _ I thought . We walked into the library in which I laid down all the cards in which she knew that I was being honest .

"Well ahlright then how bout this ah'll tell mah family that ah'm going to be on vacation for a while ah really wanna see what this TARDIS can do" said Applejack with a smirk on her face . "Alright then in fact I can get you to your apple farm in nine seconds flat" I smirked right back . In which we set a local course for Sweet Apple Acres and there was a big red stallion a small filly with a bow in her mane and an elder looking pony .

After AJ explained the bed red stallion walked up to me and stared me down for a second then gave me a grin that i'll wont be forgetting any time too soon .

"Now ya keep mah sister safe ya hear ah don't wanna hear that she came back injured or worse" said the one known as Big Mac . "You got it I would never let my companions throw there lives away for nothing" I said with the same stare as well . "Well ahlright then AJ have fun we'll cover your chores till ya get back" said Big Mac knowing what to do. Meanwhile the one the known as Granny Smith knew that I would keep her safe . And with everything said she stepped back inside and we were off toward the said universe that we originally set course for . And so our adventure in the Bleach Universe is starting .


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Meeting my Soulreaper Counterpart

_**A/n: Hello reader this story will take place during the winter war in which Captain Seville of Undead Squad 15 will already have Muramasa and is still training with him to learn more and more of his power should he have to go and help Ichigo and his friends but don't worry Adam and the chipmunks : Undead Squad 15 will be updated besides i've got some chapters already completed so enjoy R&R**_

**Universe : Bleach Universe **

**Location : Karakura town **

_**Adam's POV**_

We soon arrived in a town that I wasn't familiar with eventually Applejack was alright from what I could tell .

"Rainbow find out where we are Twilight scan for any anomalies and AJ check the temporal sensors see if we are in the right universe" I ordered . Meanwhile Scoots and Silverspoon were just checking to see if any other systems were damaged . "Doctor it seems that are in a town called 'Karakura town'" said Rainbow from her console . I had a small smile on my face knowing that this is going to be interesting .

From where Twilight was I could tell that this was going to be interesting . "Doctor it seems that there are no anomalies from our current location" reported Twilight . I nodded in conformation in what she was saying is true . "Doc yah might be interested in this but we are in the Bleach Universe something with soulreapers uh hollows and something they call a 'zanpakuto' ah don't know what all of those doohickey's are" said Applejack . "Well neither do I but I plan to find out as much as I can" I replied back. Both Silver Spoon and Scootaloo reported in that hardly any of the systems were damaged in which I patted them on the heads for a job well done .

_**Location : Seville House hold **_

**Captain Seville's POV **

I was resting in my room just staring out the window but somehow off in the distance I could spot some sort of odd looking device _Could it be something sent in by Aizen? _ I thought in alarm . I decided to and check it out by NOT using my soulreaper form . I got dressed and rushed out the door wanting to go and check it out I brought my soulcandy dispenser with me just in case it was a hollow or an arrancar either one .

Sure enough from what I could tell it looked nothing like a hollow nor arrancar however it was well boxed shaped keeping the soulcandy despenser in my pocket I could tell that this was no hollow nor arrancar however while Ichigo and his friends were trying to rescue Orihime from Heco Mundo I could feel that this was going to be one bloody war .

However relaxing I simply walked away knowing that Karakura was going to be safe in my hands . As I still had training to do with my inner skeleton as well learning abilities such as sonido and how to use other versions of the cero ones such as the granrey Cero or the Cero oskuras the most powerful cero known to hollows .

_**Adam's POV **_

We simply walked out of the TARDIS doors and decided to have a look around knowing that this was going to be interesting and quite an enjoyable adventure or whatever you all call it anyway though . Meanwhile I decided to and check out that candy store and see what they were offering _Now I know that they don't take bits so that would prove pointless wonder if they take american money ? _I thought in question . Of course I decided to enter and that's when I found a man in a green coat with a stripped hat covering his face and he was carrying some sort of cane .

_Odd _ I thought shaking off the thought . "Pardon is this the right candy shop" I asked . "Why yes and welcome to the Uharaha shop how can I help you?" he asked Jovial . I raised an eyebrow at that but shook it off . "I'm looking for something that person was carrying it seemed to be some sort of dispenser" I said .

"Oh you mean this it's called a soulcandy dispenser pop one into your mouth and bang your in your soulreaper form" he said showing me the device .

"I need some info on this town and what those people with those odd looking swords and what the bloody hell's going on" I said . Of course my companions finally found me and were surprised but shook it off . "Oh I didn't know you were popular with the ladies well anyway all of you follow me and i'll tell you what I know" he said . We followed him into a room with a table so we all took our seats in which he poured us some tea as we all got down to business .

"Alright so you want some information on this town? Well I think I know a bit about it this town is protected by something called a 'soulreaper' as for those swords you mentioned there called zanpakuto and the one you saw was Captain Seville of undead squad 15 he's still training with his zanpakuto Muramasa all zanpakuto are different due to there wielder and how the zanpakuto spirit reflects on our souls but not only can soulreapers use zanpakuto we also use kidou and other abilities such as flash cry flash step as it helps us move from various attacks we even use hand to hand combat but that's reserved for squad 2 other than that we are very lethal in battle" explained the shop keeper .

_That would explain the odd readings from my sonic screwdriver _ I thought . Sure enough we moved from various topics until I saw an odd looking woman with dark skin and …. dare I say it purple hair though she's different from Twilight by a margin other than that that was only thing I could figure out . "Ah Kisuke I see your talking to this fine young man" she said .

While I didn't know her name at the moment I just waved it off at the moment until he mentioned her name .

_Yorouichi ? Okay that is one name that I have never heard in my life but what could be causing these odd readings … hang on a sec could it be that i'm picking traces of what he called 'spiritual pressure' ? That has to be it _ I thought as I simply reconfigured my sonic screwdriver to scan for traces of spiritual pressure . Meanwhile Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Scootaloo, and Silver Spoon all just decided to move the TARDIS toward a more secure location in which i'll to find it later on .

Shaking off the thought I decided to try and buy me some candy for the moment . I bought me some snickers along with some mounds and almond joy and finally a butterfingers . Sure enough everyone was armed with either a sonic sword a gun or both which was fine with me I simply got my gun attachment from my pocket and clicked the two together .

I made sure to create a laser screwdriver to emit scans to find hollows which was perfect for me . Sure enough I caught up with the others and told them what I have learned . Twilight was amazed Rainbow just waved off what I was telling the others Scoots wanted to learn more as did Silverspoon AppleJack however wanted to find out more about the person that lives in this house .

"yea your not the only one we should find out more about this town and who protects it" I said . Sure enoguh we found some sort of clinic while not what I had in mind it was perfect to get some information .

I told the others to hide there weapons should we have to use them . After some knocking on the door I was greeted with young girl that had the charms of someone I know . "Hi are you here for Ichigo ? I'm afraid he's not here but come on in and make yourselves at home" she said .

We gladly took our chances and entered the home we took our seats in the living room where tea was served along with some bagels _Now that isn't something you see everyday _ I thought as I grabbed one of the said bagels and threw some cheese spread on it and a mug of tea .

Everyone did the samething and joined in sure enough another girl with what appeared to be raven hair while uncommon I waved it off . "Hello I'm Yuzu Kurosaki that's my sister Karin and that's our dad Isshin who tends to act …. eccentric" said Yuzu with a smile on her face .

Sure enough I figured that introductions were in order .

"I'm Adam those are my companions Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Applejack Scootaloo and that's Silverspoon as you can see we aren't from here" I said trying to not reveal the real location of we are really from . Sure enough there dad walked through I turned my head in his direction . "Ah so these must be the guests in our home ? Well sorry i'm Isshin Kurosaki Ichigo's Father" he said stretching his hand . Sure enough I took it and shook it as he was shocked that I had a strong grip .

"I'm Adam as you may have heard" I said with a smile releasing . Sure enough they all told me that Ichigo was off somewhere and that was when I got a good look at the said soulreaper protecting this fine town . "Hey I'm the Captain of Undead Squad 15 Adam Seville" said Adam. "I'm the American Doctor and I think you might have heard my companions names" I said to him.

While we had the same name however we were of different universes and even different by looks alone while he had copper penny hair I had my hair black same with my goatee beard as his was copper penny . _Alright looks like we need to bunk somewhere ….. oh wait the TARDIS almost forgot we do have a place to bunk . _ I thought . In which we thanked them for the bagels and tea in which we had a bit of a chat and headed out sure enough we headed out and walked into the night .

I nodded to them and they drew there weapons just in case we encounter a hollow or maybe two or some thugs unlike when we were in Equestria High school now that wasn't cool at all .

Rainbow signaled the TARDIS to our current location and we all entered it and put our weapons in the main control room sure enough we had some windows installed so one of them could gaze at the stars for scientific research which is pretty much fine to me sooner or later we would have to start our own investigation on what's causing this town to be targeted by the hollows and arrancars which is odd .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the protection of Karakura town and fighting our first hollow

**Universe : Bleach Universe **

**Location : Karakura Town **

_**Adam's POV **_

As it turned out we were able to apply ourselves to going to school something that I would have to keep doing in every possible universe however I wouldn't count on it but if you think about it I will however though to keep in mind that I also keep my companions armed .

After our first day of school we decided to keep everything on the as they say 'down low' meanwhile we were out on an evening stroll most people would rather stay inside and be with there families well us? Were not your normal types that was when I felt something off and that was when I heard what Kisuke call a 'garganta' open for Captain Seville as it was up to me and my companions to guard the town till there return and that could be a while .

That was when I felt or looked at my laser screwdriver and felt the presence of a hollow in the local park and no soulreaper was around to take it out so it was up to us . Rushing toward the park we found the said hollow praying on what appeared to be another soul .

Wasting no time we all got out our sonic screwdrivers and clipped them to our weapons . It was a good thing that we had them on hand either way . That was when the physical presence of the said hollow was flushed out . 

_So they hate anything that's sonic ? Ya know this could work _ I thought as we all either pulled the triggers on our guns or charged in with our swords . We were abel to damage the hollow but that was when it started to disappear and reappear behind us it attacked both Silverspoon and Scootaloo but I had an idea as they both blocked it with enough time for me to open fire on the said hollow damaging it enough .

"Alright we need to aim for it's mask!" I shouted as we all charged once again . Most of us jumped in the air and either fired our weapons again but it was Applejack that got the blow into the mask watching as the said hollow dissolve .

And thankfully and yet somehow AJ did a konso sending the soul to the soul society . "That's really weird our sonic screwdrivers were able to damage the hollow …. could they be on par with a soulreapers zanpakuto ?" I asked just dumbfounded . "Ah really don't know but it could be" said AJ just as confused as I am .

Twilight, Rainbow, Silver Spoon, and Scoots were more confused as me and AJ were however this does prove one thing alone that our weapons are able to harm a hollow but mysteriously there on par with a soulreapers zanpakuto this requires research and testing to see if there are any problems with the screwdrivers themselves and any other problems as well .

Walking out the park we saw Hat n Clogs . "Ah I saw you lot taking on a hollow very interesting but somehow not only can it be killed with a zanpakuto but also with those odd devices that you have attached" said Kisuke observing our weapons .

"That's right and yet AJ here was able to perform a konso on that said soul sending it to the soulsociety but what could that be?" I asked more confused . "Hmmmmm I don't know that much about things that emits sonic waves but this does require further research and testing that much I know" he added .

I couldn't happen but agree more on that in which we both parted ways and headed back toward the TARDIS and closed and locked the door heading inside we all unattached our sonic screwdrivers and put our weapons in our rooms along with our sonic screwdrivers .

_This is so confusing a hollow being defeated by a bunch of people with sonic screwdrivers with weapon attachments how odd this is _ I thought as I looked over at my collection of stuff from my days as a rockstar . Ignoring the said thought I took off my trench coat and got into my PJ's and decided to lock my door should someone wanna come on in .

I decided to surf more and more of the internet till I came across a post on facebook from someone I didn't really know as much . _That is so odd just who is this person his name is …. Dave Seville ? Just who are you _I thought in question wanting to know more about this guy . I clicked on his picture as it took me toward his profile I was beyond words . Everything that he had typed was about his entire band if this was a cartoon then my jaw hit the floor litterly I couldn't believe what I was seeing . _This can't be true how is it my father is alive …. should I try and contact him ? Let him know that i'm alive and well ? Well uh suppose that could work at least . _ I thought finally I worked up the guts to go ahead and contact my dad about how I was doing . I was able to use the instant messanger via my facebook page .

_**Adam Seville : **_**Uh Hey um Dave isn't it It's me Adam your son? **

I hit enter now I wasn't a stranger to using a computer . _Thank you Alvin for teaching me such things . _ I thought as I waited for a response . And a response I got while shocked I knew who it was from my father .

_**Dave Seville : **_**Adam is that really you? I heard from Simon that you didn't make it out of the expirement how is it possible your still alive ? **

_**Adam Seville : I don't know but listen the TARDIS that Simon built ? Well good news it actually worked i'm talking to you through facebook via another universe i'm alive and well and I finally remember who I really am i'm not a chipmunk it turns out that i'm a timelord **_

**Dave Seville : _Woa one thing at a time your basically saying that you remember who you really are ? Well what's a timelord and what can they do i've only seen them on TV shows such as Doctor Who . _**

This time he's in for a surprise when I go to explain who I really am and what species I really belong to and so I started to type up my response

**Adam Seville : _A time lord is a master of time they can bend it to there will and believe me i'm the real thing of a timelord I also have a custom built TARDIS since you and the others built it …. so how are they doing anyway though ? _**

**Dave Seville : Well there doing fine since you 'accidentaly' left it turned out that Simon and the others finally graduated high school and moved on to collage others moved out and got there own place as for Brittany well we haven't heard from her in a long time except she's trying to find a way to bring you back but the others well they moved on all except for Britt she still thinks that your out there all alone lost and just crying yourself to sleep so far she still attends colleage as we haven't heard from her in ages so far she is doing good as she is keeping her grades up but so far we haven't seen her slip once on her grades in fact there picture perfect Theodore and Eleanor are attending a culinary school as they always wanted Simon and Jeanette are attending a school ment for science Alvin and Jill are going for creating there own band Sheryl and the others they too are still in the music business as for me I found out that i'm going to be a grandpa you heard right Kesha is pregnant . **

_**Adam Seville : Man I wish I was there to see it all but I have adventures to do however keep me in touch with what's going on i'm only a click away in this TARDIS oh and tell Simon it works**_

**Dave Seville : I will thank you i'm glad it worked so anyway though do you have anyone traveling with you? **

I knew that question was gonna come up so I would answer to the best of my ability. I got a good look at the closk as it read 12:30 AM .

**Adam Seville :_ Uh yea i've got several women traveling with me and there from a different universe and also tell Simon that the sonic screwdriver that I have plus the laser one they too work in fact this TARDIS has a mind of it's own and i'm beginign to understand as to why . _**

**Dave Seville : That's great it's really nice to talk to you son it really means a lot that your still alive i'm glad that your love for adventure lead you to discover who you really are I only hope you can make it back in time for the holidays **.

**Adam Seville : _Yea don't hold your breath on that I may return back and I may not it all depends on temporal physics and what not but I might be able to make it _**

**Dave Seville : That's really great i'll be expecting you i've left your part of the room the way it was the day that you left . **

_**Adam Seville : Hey thanks it's good to know that my brothers and sisters are doing well and yes I think i've fallen in love with someone and when you do get in contact with Britt tell her this 'I'm glad that what we had was great but since we are no longer in contact with eachother and a long universal distance relationship wouldn't work I think it would be best that we break it off best of luck in you finding someone else Britt I love you but I think this is the end of our relationship' Tell her that for me it would mean a lot . **_

**Dave Seville : Alright when I can get into contact with her i'll relay that message to her but I know you missed a lot so i'm glad your still alive and what not . **

_**Adam Seville : Uh dad listen it's getting late and i'm gonna turn in for the night so uh good night at least here in the Bleach Universe goodbye and good night . **_

And with that said I got out of facebook and shut down my computer sure enough I was able to get a look at my collection before I turned in for the night I simply felt a small tug at my heartstrings but it had to be done .

Knowing me that when I do return things between me and her are gonna get ugly but I suppose that's what I get for something like that . Just as I was about to close my eyes a knock was at my door . Upon opening it was Rainbow Dash with a spooked look on her face .

"Let me guess another nightmare?" I asked with a raised eyebrow . I motioned for her to come inside as I closed the door behind me we both got into bed and both snuggled together or as close as we could get . _This is gonna sound odd can't wait to see what Brittany says _ I thought as I slept next to Rainbow for the rest of the night .


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Relationship problems and wondering of the future

**Universe : Bleach Universe **

**Location : Karakura Town **

_**Adam's POV **_

As it turned out my dad told my other brothers and sisters however they were quite shocked to know that I was alive however though it took Alvin the longest to realize that I was still alive now as for Brittany she's going to be in complete denial of the fact that i'm alive .

Meanwhile Rainbow Twilight and the others were working on a plan to track more hollows that enter Karakura town and take them out before they cause any damage to the town or it's people however though we still had a few other things to do such as find out what was really drawing the hollows but as to what it was I wasn't sure as of yet . "Hey guys how are things going?" I asked curious . Applejack was the first one to speak up since she was done anyway .

"well we was able to build our selves another console for detecting hollows and what not" she explained . I paced around for a bit till I knew she was right however something struck me as odd ignoring the thought . I decided to head on out since it was a Saturday .

_I wonder what's going on at the local park_ I thought as I made my way there I saw it everything was back to normal or normal as most people could get. As for me I took my place at the bench since no one else was going to be sitting along side me I wondered deep in thought .

_What could be going on and why is it that the hollows are drawn here to this peaceful town ? _ I thought in question . A young kid not the age of took her seat beside and was also deep in thought almost doing something that wanted me to ask but I decided not to .

"You know mister you seem very important" said the girl. "Uh yea I would be but how come your here?" I asked . "Because my mommy took me here but listen my daddy is what my mommy would call a drunk" she explained . I raised my eyebrow at that knowing where this was going . "So uh tell me does your dad drink?" I asked carefully choosing my next set of words .

Eventually the girls mother spotted her talking to me which I didn't really mind however though she pulled her away by the arm to give her a stern talking to before making her way toward me . "I'm sorry sir my daughter can really talk up quite a storm" she said. "Yea I heard she mentioned that her dad was a uh 'drunk' is any of what she said true?" I asked .

"Well mostly yes sadly my husband has been well for lack of a better word difficult sadly he's been hitting on me when he's drunk and even hurt my daughter several times and even tried to offer her a beer now I know I have made a bad choice just being with him before he became like this he was a great man who helped raise our daughter and now he's a drunk something he once said about loosing his job now he takes what money I make and wastes it on beer and other drinks since he drinks in the basement everyday and everynight as well it sickens me when he's in a drunken state but that also makes him angry and violent toward me as well i've tried everything but I didn't wanna leave him but now I don't know if I could follow through with it" she said as tears threatened to pour out of her eyes .

Noticing this I had a couple of tissues on hand with me . "Here take one" I said offering her one . She took it and dabbed her eyes making her feel a bit better .

"So let me get this straight your husband is a drunk your unsure if you wanna leave him or not and yet he continues to put his hands on you and your daughter all I can say is this divorce his ass and if your daughter is in school take her out and move somewhere where he can't find you don't give out your email address where you live or your phone number guys like him use it to track you down and really cause more pain also keep your daughter away from that monster of a man just do what you have to do to keep your daughter safe at all costs believe me kids today are the most interesting thing in the world" I said as I got up and headed toward the exit / entrance of the park .

Getting up the mother of the said daughter knew what she had to do but as for me I simply headed back toward the TARDIS knowing that I just helped change a life for the better . Meanwhile Applejack Rainbow and Twilight were all asleep even Silver Spoon and even Scootaloo were asleep as well which to me all I could hear was silence which was fine besides I headed toward the library and decided to stare out the windows which to me was fine as I wondered lost in thought I thought back to my early days as a chipmunk . 

_Yea when you think about it my brothers and sisters really means a lot to me sure I won't admit it to anyone but still though they are amazing though when ya think about it though _ I thought . Sure enough Rainbow woke up got dressed showered and decided to join me in the library . "Hey there enough room for two?" she asked . "Uh I think so" I replied moving my feet a bit . She was able to get in alright . "So Rainbow been thinking after this adventure i'd say we head off to the next one" I said staring out the window.

"Yea I know where do you think we should go?" she asked . "I was thinking either the Star trek Universe or the maybe we could go to lets say the Phoenix Wright Universe maybe see what's new there" I said . "Yea sounds good" replied Rainbow .

We both kept staring out the window until our eyes met I could tell that this was gonna be it . We both leaned forward and kissed once again only this time it was out of love like in the Back to the Future Universe in the Enchantment Under the Sea Dance that was out of love . At the time I didn't care if I fell for my companion or not I guess at the sametime I was also lonely as well . When we pulled apart I looked at her like I wanted to say something but we decided to go for a good walk together with our weapon attachments and sonic screwdrivers in hand .

**Meanwhile over at the Soccer Field **

a young captain with white hair who looked to be a young boy was looking or in this case waiting for hollows or one to appear while Ichigo's sister was playing soccer but in the end she injured her ankle and was unable to play with her team as the other team was schooling them big time .

"Hey Rainbow how about I go for it I may not know much about soccer and what not but I have a basic idea of how the game works" I said . "Alright but um best of luck" replied Rainbow . "Hey guys you could use some help" I said walking over to them . "yea we could use some help the other team is schooling us and with out another team member were screwed" said one of them.

I eyed the other team and figured why not . Taking off my trench coat I revealed my Pink Floyd T shirt . "Alright here we go" I said . And so the game began .

I passed the ball to the to one of my teammates who was able to score a goal . Next it was my turn I did a back flip and scored a direct goal and the goalie didn't even notice it all until he looked behind him .

Eventually we tied up the score as it was our turn to break it . I had an idea in which we huddled together and sure enough I was able to explain it .

"Alright here's how it goes we basically keep passing the ball until the we reach the goal that's when at the last second you pass it to me and I score the winning goal" I said . They agreed in which we broke apart and so the final game began . We kept passing the ball while the other team was trying to make one of her friends screw up that was when they did and I had an idea .

Stealing the ball from them I decided to take the chance and continue passing the ball back and forth until the we saw the goal line .

One of my team mates passed it to me that was when I was able to score the winning goal with a back flip I scored the winning goal winning the game .

I landed back on my feet afterwords a bit tired out . Luckily I grabbed my coat and headed back with my sister . Meanwhile the squad 10 captain was kinda surprised . _He was able to fire the ball with some sort of energy but what I'm not sure of this must be researched further _ he thought . As we kept walking Rainbow as so stunned that she couldn't utter a word but a grin on her face showed that she loved it . _Well i'll be _ I thought .

Sure enough I was able to figure out that something that was causing the appearance of hollows . My laser screwdriver was going off like an alarm. "Huh that's odd i'm picking some sort of spiritual pressure and it's spreading across Karakura town at an alarming rate or maybe a slower rate then what i'm picking up well we have to stop it but i'm unsure as to how" I said looking at my laser screwdriver . Rainbow had a basic idea of what to do however even she was stumped .

"Um Rainbow I think we should call it a day we aren't gonna have no luck figuring out what's causing the hollows to come here to Karakura town" I said . "Yea I guess your right however I thought I saw an outline of a young man with some sort of odd cellphone thing" said Rainbow .

"Hmmm that could help us in some sort of way however we also need to find out how we can contact this said person" I replied . "You were talking about contacting me?" he asked .

"Tell me we are picking up some odd energy traces however there nothing we've seen before and we believe it to be the source of luring the hollows here" I said . "Actually your right and what your picking up is the spiritual pressure that is covering Karakura town like a blanket as to who's it's Ichigo's a friend of mine" he explained .

"uh Question who are you?" I asked . "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya squad 10 captain of the Soul society" said Toshiro . "So you must of heard we took on a hollow using our sonic screwdrivers /weapon attachments" I said .

"Yes I did hear of that from Kisuke as he did mention it once or twice a crude way but amazing none the less" said Toshiro .

"Thanks we should be heading back to our TARDIS I think I can block any more hollows from getting through with some sort of timelock they won't be getting through" I said . And with that I blocked any and all hollows/ arrancar getting through .

And sure enough we were on our way toward the TARDIS solving the problem of the hollows and so many deaths of the humans here in which we were able to be ready for take off sooner or later as our adventure would be coming to an end soon .

When me and Rainbow and got back Applejack Twilight Scootaloo and Silver Spoon was working on some things but as to what I wasn't sure as to yet . Meanwhile the whole town was safe from any more hollow attacks while my soulreaper counterpart goes and helps Ichigo and his friends save Orihime knowing me it's gonna be one bloody war .

"Alright everyone i'm gonna be in my room doing somethings if you wanna talk just knock and i'll open the door" I said ascending the stairs . "What was that about Twi?" asked Applejack while monitering the local sensors . "I really don't know Applejack what is really up with the Doctor lately he's never been this happy before" replied Twilight while keeping an eye on the temporal sensors . Meanwhile I went on facebook and found a message from none other than Brittany my girlfriend back on earth . I knew this was coming so I knew what to do. I started to work up a reply in hopes she would be able to talk to me or visa versa .

**Adam Seville : Uh hey Britt how are things going back on Earth?**

I waited for a bit till I knew that she was responding and her response was this

_**Brittany Seville : Adam is that you ? Do you know how long I waited for you to return to us ? Do you have any idea how worried I was ? **_

I knew this was coming however I didn't know that she would be this angry I was able to compose a calm yet collected response

**Adam Seville : Actaully yes I had some idea but I had to go on this journey none of you would have understood the risks involved so I had to do this alone without any of you with me I had to discover myself no doctor no psychologist would help not even a professional cyropractor would've helped either I had to do this on my own not even Dave knew till I talked to him now he knows so does Simon Theodore Jeanette Eleanor Alvin Jill Sheryl Charlene Katy Joe Joel everyone you Brittany from what I heard just wouldn't believe it either way so if you wanna end it then that's fine with me a long well very long distance relationship wouldn't work out either way trust me on this . **

I hit enter and waited and the next response shocked me to my core but I knew it was for the best .

_**Brittany Seville : Are you suggesting that we break up ? Because of a very long distance ? You know what FINE ! In fact I already found someone anyway it's over between us look what we had was great don't get me wrong but I can't handle and neither could you a long distance relationship so it's over don't try to bother to contact me through facebook cause as of now i'm blocking you for good **_

what she said stung me but I knew it was for the best in fact I had something to say about that

**Adam Seville : Block me huh? Not that i'm surprised well here's something i'm gonna be home for the holidays and weather you like it or not i'm gonna have a good time as for you i'm also bringing with me my new girlfriend in fact i'm not going to tell you her name and to top that I wouldn't be surprised if you tried to stand up for me to tell her off so get the hell out of my life ungrateful ass !**

I sent off the response and I took it a step further I blocked any and all wasy to contact me she would try such as facebook possibly Twitter and whatever social media site that she used I even blocked her on youtube I made those said blocks effective I closed out of facebook and decided to surf the web again sure enough I found something very interesting I was contacted through Email by Simon who was surprised to hear from me I told him what happened with me and Brittany how I called her an ungrateful ass .

Through the next series of emails we talked about various stuff as I told him about my soon to be next adventure . From what I could tell he was very mixed between happy and angry at me for what I said to Britt . So I was surfing the web again sure enough I ran across something that I was shocked that someone was trying to uproot the tribute sites about me and the band .

Shaking my head in disappointment I headed back to youtube I found out that people were really glad to hear from me again as I was glad to start making videos again it meant a lot to me . Sure enough I decided to make a video announcing that i'm back in black and ready to upload some more videos after I uploaded it I relaxed and that was when images of me and the band flooded my mind .

_Well it's not that i'm surprised Brittany being an ass and that was when I decided to block her I won't be talking to her for quite sometime so Brittany you had better watch out cause this new Adam ain't taking your crap anymore _ I thought .

I decided to work on something since I was listening to Monster by Skillet from the Album Awake from the year 2009 quite an interesting song if you ask me as I drowned myself in the lyrics I began to think that what I said was the right thing to do and frankly if she wants to try and hit me then she'll have to try as I will fight back one way or another .

Sure enough our time in the Bleach Universe was coming to an end . _Well no more hollow attacks which means the people are gonna be safe for the moment unless I have to take on the said guy who is causing the war quite frankly I don't have much of a chance _ I thought .

Relaxing I had to have guessed that it was gonna turn night soon so I did the next best thing I turned on my TV and watched what was on the news .

Not a whole lot was on except murder this and murder that hardly that was interesting though and if you thought about it I just don't swing that way at least not anymore . So I switched over to the universal channels and that was when something came on the universe known as the Starcraft Universe something about the Zerg hardly I knew much about them that they were ugly looking but deadly in combat always evolving with in the swarm or something along those lines I figured that to be our next destination our next adventure and yet the holidays were going to be approaching and fast figuring this to be a good idea I kept in mind as I would surprise everyone .

So to me this was to be enjoyable all I had to do was erase the entire towns minds from ever knowing us we didn't wanna take that chance of them remembering us .

So I headed downstairs in which I headed over to the main console and started to enter a destination . Sure enough it was cataloged not recently but now we were set for the ancient past of Equestria and ready to go . "Alright we are heading toward a new universe you'll find out when we get there" I said pulling various levers and pushing various buttons .

"As always" I said getting ready for the next part . **"ONWARDS AND UPWARDS!"** we all shouted before I pulled the final lever fading us in and out several times . It was also a good thing since the door was shut . And so we decided to go and discover how Equestria was really made and rewrite history something that I always wanted to do for quite sometime


End file.
